Deseo Oscuro
by PczZitoO
Summary: La muerte es la amante más posesiva y apasionada de todas, cuyo beso es capaz de robar el aliento, no obstante, existe una pasión más abrasadora y destructiva: La venganza. Todo es nada comparado a ella, el dolor es el diezmo para obtenerla y el demonio de ojos rojos es el verdugo y amante capaz de dártela, todo a cambio de tu alma. ¿Aceptaras el contrato? U.A & OC


**¡Helooooow animalitos de la creación!**

**Hace poco se me ocurrió esta alucinante idea, aunque creo que no eh sido la única, que me hizo escribirla con chantaje, debo decir que a cada 5 minutos me susurraba: **

_"Escríbeme, sabes que quieres hacerlo. Anda, hazlo."_

**Viví dos días con esa vocecita en mi cabeza, fue agotador. Ya no podía escuchar ni mis propios pensamientos. En fin, al final este fue el resultado, y debo admitir que me ha gustado. El nombre es algo que me fue difícil pensar, pues estos párrafos salieron sólitos sin ayuda de nadie.**

**Disclamer: **Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece, es propiedad de Yana Toboso-sama, la idea se creo sólita, así que no me culpen de su secuencia de actos.

* * *

**DESEO OSCURO**

**By B. Poot **

.

_¡Oh piadosa!, ¡Oh clemente!, ¡Oh dulce parca!_

_Dame un beso que me robe el aliento, hasta que la vida se me escape en ello._

_._

_._

_._

Todo era rojo.

No un apasionado rojo atardecer y mucho menos un rojo seductor.

El rojo que ella veía era el de la destrucción. El rojo que acompaña a los guerreros durante sus batallas, el rojo que devora todo a su paso y no deja más que cenizas olvidadas de lo que alguna vez existió. Todo arde y se consume a su alrededor: las lenguas calientes y destructoras besan descaradamente lo que está a su paso, se extienden cerca de ella, tentadas a tocarla como los muebles que perecen ante su contacto.

No puede moverse, ya no tiene fuerzas para hacerlo.

Los gritos retumban en su cabeza como los agónicos lamentos de los condenados, todos los que alguna vez habitaron allí están muertos, solo cadáveres quedan regados por todos lados, similares a las flores del jardín de la muerte; Ella solo puede gritar, lanzar lastimeros sonidos que son mezcla de sollozos y gemidos.

Su voz sale rasposa y ronca, la garganta está muy dañada que el sonido antes agudo sale como el rugir de un animal. Sabe que ya no hay nadie que la pueda escuchar, ella misma ha escuchado como les han dado muerte a los suyos, presenció la vista de sus padres sin vida en el estudio. No obstante, sus alaridos no son por socorro sino por dolor, ira, frustración. Todo lo que alguna vez le perteneció le fue arrebatado en una noche.

El fuego se acerca a ella, serpenteando a su alrededor como una serpiente hambrienta. Las cortinas arden mientras los muebles de madera crujen ante su repentina destrucción, la alfombra antes azul se vuelve negra a la vez que las vasijas de cerámica estallan ante el calor abrasador. El humo hace arder sus ojos al igual que irrita sus pulmones haciéndole difícil respirar, pero eso no la detiene. No es suficiente para calmar su dolor, su pesar.

Ya no existe nada para ella.

La vida no es algo a lo que desea aferrarse ¿Para qué pelear por algo que solo le traerá soledad y tristeza? Esta sola, ni padre ni madre volverán. El lugar al que una vez llamó hogar está ardiendo hasta quedar en cenizas y los que considero tan cercanos como familia están muertos y perecen entre las llamas.

Los ojos esmeraldas se llenan de lágrimas mientras sus dientes se aprietan unos con otros en un signo de impotencia, se siente un animal cazado, herido y moribundo. La prueba de ello es la herida en su costado izquierdo, donde la sangre escapa de ella hasta derramarse como vino por la alfombra. Sabe que su vida está por terminarse, tarde o temprano la muerte vendrá a reclamarla como suya, sin embargo, a pesar de saberse la presa, de ser el ciervo al que le han disparado, brota en ella un deseo oscuro y maléfico. Algo tan atroz y lleno de odio que incluso le da energía suficiente como para seguir gritando, pero esta vez ya no suelta simples sonidos y gritos agónicos, de sus labios escapan palabras dirigidas a sus agresores, a los asesinos que osaron meterse con su familia.

Es cierto que ya no le sirve de nada vivir, no obstante, ¿Por qué morir si ellos no lo han hecho primero?

¿Por qué ella debe perecer cuando ellos son los bastardos que causaron todo esto?

Su corazón grita por sangre, por un bálsamo que calme su dolor, algo que pueda apagar ese fuego que se agita y enciende cada vez más en su pecho. Sus puños se cierran fuertes, clavándose las uñas en las palmas de las manos; sabe lo que necesita, lo que demanda su cuerpo y mente ante la masacre llevada a cabo.

La palabra es gloria para ella, un motivo para satisfacer su sed de muerte y sangre. La razón suficiente para venderse así misma por su anhelado deseo:

**VENGANZA**

¡Oh dulce palabra!

La solución a sus problemas y pesares, tan apetecible que el solo imaginar la agonía y tormento de aquellos que atentaron contra ellos es suficiente para brindarle placer.

Sí, eso era lo que necesitaba, lo que deseaba.

Si pudiera, si tan solo tuviera la oportunidad de hacerlo, renunciaría a toda salvación y misericordia de Dios, daría la espalda a todo lo correcto y se hundiría en las profundidades del abismo. No importa si ah de ser condenada y atormentada en las llamas del infierno, le es indiferente que su cuerpo sea tomado como alimento de bestias o si sus huesos son triturados para Cerberos, ella solo tiene un único y maldito deseo, tanto así que daría lo que sea por ello, incluso…

—¡Daría mi alma por venganza! —gritó desesperada, aferrándose a esa idea delirante que la consumía como el fuego al petróleo.

Ante esas palabras las llamas parecieron crecer y multiplicarse a su alrededor, incluso la araña que colgaba sobre ella se agito violentamente ante el trueno ensordecedor que atravesó el recinto. El calor era insoportable, las llamas antes calmadas se agitaron voraces y como una manada de lobos se abalanzaron hacia ella.

No podía morir ¡No sin antes verlos a ellos muertos!

Fue entonces que el fuego y las llamas se tornaron negras hasta consumir todo rastro de luz. Incluso el calor y la quemazón de los besos ardientes del fuego desaparecieron. Solo esta ella, llena de quemaduras y una herida de bala que le quita la vida hasta tenerla al borde de la muerte.

Plumas caen sobre ella, plumas negras como el abismo,

Plumas de cuervo.

La oscuridad se hace densa, no puede ver nada más a su alrededor. Esta sola, inmersa en ese vacío de nebulosa. Sabe que algo está ahí, la está observando con sus ojos rojos sangre. Ojos fríos y despiadados.

—Así que eres tú quien ha recurrido a mí en un momento de desesperación —pronuncia una voz que hace vibrar el espacio, Ella busca por todas partes al dueño de la voz, sin embargo, no encuentra nada entre las sombras que bailan a su alrededor—. Reclamaré tu alma por tu deseo, yo cumpliré esa venganza que tanto anhelas por medio del contrato —continuo mientras una silueta salía de la oscuridad como un muerto que se levanta de la tumba. Las tinieblas eran sus ropas, el velo oscuro su manto y dos llamaradas ardientes sus ojos, los cuales brillaban peligrosos y llenos de deseo. Esos ojos que la observan como si de un platillo suculento se tratase —, el mismo contrato que hará que devore tu alma una vez que la venganza sea consumada.

Él está frente a ella, digno y orgulloso como un rey, sus ojos se encuentran conectados, el vació queda repentinamente silencioso. Las tinieblas no le permiten ver más que esa aura demoníaca que lo rodea, esa energía que causa una opresión en ella. Solo existe un nombre para criaturas como ese ser. Un nombre que está prohibido pronunciar en las religiones, seres oscuros y llenos de deseo que solo buscan hundir a las personas en los vicios y pecados.

_**Demonio**_

Él mismo lo ha dicho, ella ofreció su alma a cambio de ese deseo siniestro y lleno de resentimiento, fue ella misma quien se condeno a ese final. Pero está bien, se había dicho que daría lo que sea por ese sucio y vil fin, nada era lo suficientemente importante para impedir que su venganza se llevara a cabo. Ni siquiera su humanidad.

—Te daré mi alma e incluso mi cuerpo, todo de mí será tuyo, a cambio quiero poder —soltó en un jadeo. El odio la contaminaba, la cegaba hasta niveles insospechados. Inhalo todo el aire que sus pulmones le permitieron y en un arranque de rencor y furia soltó el precio por su alma— ¡El poder para tomar venganza en aquellos quienes nos hicieron esto a nosotros!

El demonio pareció sonreír ante las palabras proferidas.

El ruido de pasos resonó en sus oídos, ante sus ojos el demonio se acerco a ella a paso lento y firme, una vez situado a su lado la miro desde su posición, observándola como si de un ser inferior se tratase. Ella no se podía mover, permanecía tendida sobre el suelo frío, similar a una muñeca olvidada y maltratada por el paso del tiempo. Silenciosa contemplo como el ser infernal se hincaba a su lado tal cual caballero, sin embargo, ese término no iba acorde a su porte orgulloso y prepotente. Su mano de uñas negras se aproximo al rostro de ella y sin ninguna delicadeza cubrió su ojo izquierdo causándole un inmediato dolor, que solo era equiparado con la extirpación del mismo ojo sin anestesia. El ardor y la quemazón la embargaron tan fuertes e insoportables que se vio obligada a gritar por el repentino tormento. Sus manos se movieron desesperadas hacía el ser que la lastimaba, pero cuando sus uñas y palmas se aproximaban a él era como golpear el aire, o más bien la niebla que se disipaba ante su tacto.

—Eres bastante codiciosa para ser tan joven —se mofó el demonio ante sus alaridos e intentos por alejarlo, su ojo bueno se cerró al no poder soportar más ese lacerante dolor que la carcomía viva.

Chilló y suplico porque se detuviera, pero nada fue lo suficiente para que el demonio la dejara en paz. Una vez más sus cuerdas vocales tuvieron que aguantar los desgarradores gritos proferidos, sin embargo, esta vez la agonía se prolongo lo suficiente para dejarla agotada y casi muda.

Para cuando pudo abrir los ojos nuevamente ya no se encontraba en ese espacio de oscuridad, había regresado al salón de la que había sido una mansión, ahora solo eran ruinas y cenizas que el fuego aun consumía y se negaba a abandonar. Sus ojos recorrieron el lugar en busca de una señal de que todo lo sucedido era verdad, tenía que serlo, o de lo contrario no tendría ese ardor mortal en su ojo y esa sangre emanando de él, ahí donde el demonio la había tocado. Para su alivio y su condena él estaba ahí, sin embargo, no estaba solo. Otro ser demoníaco lo acompañaba vestido de mayordomo del siglo XIX, mientras que aquel con el que había hecho un contrato la miraba de una manera prepotente, insignificante.

Tanto él como ella poseían la misma apariencia joven, la belleza y vitalidad de un adolescente, sin embargo, aquel ser poseía un par de décadas más que su naturaleza sobrenatural se encargaba de ocultar.

Ambos demonios la observaron incorporarse con dificultad, sus manos no abandonaron en ningún momento la herida de su costado, ahí donde su ropa estaba teñida de un rojo borgoña. Sus cabellos cayeron por su espalda como una cascada de caireles a la vez que el flequillo cubría su frente y parte de sus ojos grandes y relucientes.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —ordenó el demonio menor a la vez que elevaba el mentón en un aire autoritario.

Su silueta recortada contra la habitación aun en llamas le daba un aire infernal, siniestro, digno de un general de los infiernos. Sus ojos rojos brillaron repentinamente en un violeta intimidador, sin embargo, ella no mostró miedo y mucho menos signos de ceder ante sus intentos de asustarla.

—Mi nombre es —profirió ante la atenta mirada de los demonios, su frente se alzo digna y el orgullo de los suyos fue suficiente para hacerle recordar su linaje—: Alexandra Midford.

& así lo abandonado regresa a su dueño.

La historia de venganza vuelve a repetirse, sin embargo, los papeles se invierten dando lugar al último acto de una obra que se supone había terminado.

* * *

**Eh aquí el inicio de lo se convertirá en un extraño deja bú para un humano convertido en demonio. Situaciones similares, personas unidas por muchos hilos enredados y personalidades discrepantes ¿Pueden estos factores dar el mismo desenlace de lo sucedido años atrás?  
**

**Ni yo misma lo sé. **

**El personaje de Alexa me dejo un buen sabor de boca, como dije, esto se escribió ****sólito. **

**Es la segunda ves que escribo algo de Kuroshitsuji, eso me emociona, pues no creí escribir más acerca de ello. Espero que les guste. Creo que es todo por el momento. Por cierto hoy es el aniversario de algo importante, así que eso hace este escrito muy especial, tanto que estoy feliz de que su contenido refleje algo de lo que celebró hoy.**

**Nos leemos luego**

**PC fuera.**

**Paz :v**

**¿Un review? **


End file.
